Instant Messaging
by Johanna-002
Summary: <html><head></head>George/OMC and Felinda! Just some IMing... Give it a chance, please. For Bucken Berry! M just to be safe...</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Instant Messaging**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

**_This is for Bucken-Berry! I am so thankful that you were my beta reader! So for helping me and actually making me care a little more about my writings, I wrote this for you. I added Felinda, because it's not a story with out these two (in my opinion that is….)_**

Chapter 1

_In_your_Head: Huang_

_MyFourtuneKookie: Gary _

_F+M=4 ever: Melinda_

_Love'n-my-MelBear: FIN_

***XxX***

_In_your_Head and MyFourtuneKookie have signed on._

**In_your_Head: **Garryyy! I Miss you so F-N Much! *Hugs you*

**MyFortuneKookie: **Ahhh! I knw, but only a few more hours and I'll be home!

**In_Your_Head: **These past 2 weeks have been hell! *rolls eyes*

**MyFortuneKookie: **Why bby?

**In_your_Head: **I had 2 wrk w/ El by myself… Liv was in Texas… Munch was n court and Fin was at home screwing his wife!

**MyFourtuneKookie: **Damn, Fin's a lucky bastard! I wish I were at home screwing you! :)

**In_your_Head:** U and me both! ;)

_Love'n-My-MelBear has signed on._

**_Love'n-My-MelBear: _**You guys are sooo lucky you're gay!

**_In_your_Head: _**?

**_MyFourtuneKookie: _**Problames w/ the wifey?

**_Love'n-my-MelBear: _**She won't leave me alone! mann how long does it take to get pregnant? I'm dying over here!

**_In_your_Head: _**Haha, what the hell! Last week you were happy about getting to screw her 24/7…. Literally!

**_MyFourtuneKookie: _**Haha yeah, and what abt the time when you gt bk frm the honeymoon…. You bragged about getting laid the whole two weeks!

**Love'n-My-MelBear: **I am happy I get to fuck her for a week… And I was ecstatic to fuck her for 2 weeks!

**MyFourtuneKookie: **Soo then y r u complaining?

**Love'n-My-Melbear: **Bc, she's never like this reguaraly… only whn she wants something!

**In_your_Head:** I doubt that ;)

**Love'n-My-MelBear: **Engagement ring- 1 WK… Aruba hny moon- 3 Wks… A baby- 1WK

**F+M=4 ever:** I Swear to god if I have to yell for you to come back to the room one more time… We will never have sex again (after we find out I'm bby positive)

_Love'n-My-MelBear and F+M=4 Ever have signed off_

**In_your_Head: **That was… yeah

**MyFourtuneKookie: **I'm leaving for the airport… 2 hrs and I'll b w/ u again

**In_your_Head: **I knw can't wait :)

**MyFourtuneKookie:** (:

**MyFourtuneKookie**: Babe, I thought a lot abt what you said and….I did it… I bought a leopard thong…

**In_your_Head: ***Gets an erection* Oh hurry the hell home!

**Please Review! **

**My first with slash romace-ish . How did I do?**

**Alex, I hope you liked it, or at least appreciated the gesture….**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_In_your_Head: Huang_**

**_MyFourtuneKookie: Gary _**

**_F+M=4 ever: Melinda_**

**_Love'n-my-MelBear: Fin_**

**_BadAssBenson: Olivia_**

**_BlondExxie: Alex_**

**_Staayyy_Blerrr: Elliot_**

*XxX*

_Love'n-my-MelBear and BadAssBenson have signed on._

**Love'n-my-MelBear: **Hey Liv, how's Texas?

**BassAssBenson: **It's so fucking hot! How's screwing your wife?

**Love'n-my-MelBear**: Work, but fun (;

**BassAssBenson: **Ha-ha,

_BlondExxie and In_Your_Head have signed on._

**BlondExxie: **Heyyy guyyysss!

**In_Your_Head:** Hi Alex *Smiles, Smiles, Smiles*

**BlondExxie: **Why are you so happy my charming egg role? (;

**BlondExxie:** Haha, Egg role

**BadAssBenson: **Haha Ohhh George can I be your Soy Sauce?

**BlondExxie: **Noo Liv, I'm his soy sauce.

**BadAssBenson: **But head….

**In_Your_Head:** LMAO, yes Liv you can be my soy sauce, Alex you can be my white rice (;

**Love'n-my-MelBear:** Okay then…

**BlondeExxie:** Ugh.. Alright. Soooo Y are U happy?

**In_Your_Head:** Gary, my love, will be home soon! *Squeals!*

**BadAssBenson:** Aww, you guys are so cute 2gether! I can't wait till u 2 tie the knot in November.

**In_Your_Head:** I know! (:

_Staayyy-Blerrr and F+M=4 ever Have signed on_

**F+M=4 ever: **Fin, the love of my life will you get me some chocolate? *Bates eye lashes* ;)

**Love'n-my-MelBear:** You are so lazzyy Mel… I hope this bby doesn't take after you. JK-JK-JK

**F+M+4 ever:** That's not nice ):

**Staayyy-Blerrr: **Haha yeah Fin, that's not nice.

**In_Your_Head:** U just got told!

**BlondExxie:** You killed it bro, (:

**F+M=4 ever: **I HAVE THE BEST HUSBAND IN THE WHOLE WORLD! I CAN NOT WAIT TO HAVE HIS BABIES**SSSSSS**!

**BadAssBenson: **Awww yay, he got you chocolate.

**Staayy-Blerr: **What a lovin' guy.

_MyFourtuneKookie has signed on_

**MyFourtuneKookie:** I'm homeee (;

**In_Your_Head:** AHhhhhhhh

_MyFourtuneKookie and In_Your_Head has signed off_

**_Staayy-Blerrr:_**_ So when are you coming back Liv? _

**BadAssBenson:** Idk, I'm having fun w/ Jo, Payton and Gemma… I think that's her name anyways… LOL

**Staayy-Blerrr:** Who are they?

**BadAssBenson: **I met them at a club! DMX, man that place is the shizzz.

**BadAssBenson:** OH Shit! I got to go.

**F+M= 4 ever:** Where are you going?

**BadAssBenson:** Out with the girls! Gemma was the American idol winner and she's doing the opening act for Dancing w/ the stars. Payton is on there! Ahhh So excited! I get to go back stage and meet the other dancers! :)

_BadAssBenson and F+M= 4 ever has signed off_

**Love'n-my-MelBear: **Your amazing wife has hacked your IM! I love you baby… get off the computer and come on… (; *Purrs like a kitty cat*

_Love'n-my-MelBear has signed off_

**BlondExxie:** Damn you step away from the computer for 10mins and you miss a life time… I guess it's just me and you El.

_Staayy-Blerrr has signed off_

**_BlondExxie:_** Fucking Bastard!

**A/N: Glad you guys liked it. **

**Since you did like it I decided to add another chapter with the new requested characters.**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
